


Danseuses (non) classiques

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Center Stage (2000)
Genre: After the first movie, Canon Divergence, Emily is adorable, F/F, Friendship, i love these two girls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Lorsque Cooper pénétra dans le studio il n'eut pas besoin de demander à sa vedette si sa surprise lui avait plu, il n'eut qu'à regarder l'immense sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage.





	Danseuses (non) classiques

**Author's Note:**

> Le film Center Stage est à Nicholas Hytner.

Jody répétait en attendant Cooper le patron ainsi que le chorégraphe de la compagnie de danse à laquelle elle appartenait. La veille il lui avait envoyé un message sur son portable lui demandant de venir au studio en avance le lendemain matin car il avait une surprise pour elle. Elle était curieuse et aussi sur ses gardes, Cooper avait encore des sentiments pour elle, et même s'il ne tentait rien puisqu'elle sortait avec Charlie, un danseur de l'American Ballet Compagnie, elle se méfiait de ce qu'il lui avait réservé. 

« Bonjour ma belle !, s'exclama une voix féminine d'un ton enjoué.

-Emily !, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras, heureuses de se retrouver après plus d'un an sans s'être vues.

-Que fais-tu ici ?, lui demanda la petite blonde.

-Cooper m'a engagé, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es sérieuse, mais c'est génial !, dit Jody en lui faisant un câlin.

-Je sais, je n'en reviens pas moi-même, avoua son amie.

-Raconte-moi tout ce qui t'es arrivée depuis l'année dernière.

-Tout cela risque d'être un peu long, rit la brunette, je vais te dire l'essentiel. Après avoir quitté l'académie j'ai suivi un régime diététique afin de retrouver la ligne, et puis je suis entrée à l'université. Je croyais que pour moi la danse classique c'était définitivement terminée, et puis il y a quelques jours de cela, Cooper est venu me rendre visite chez ma mère. Il m'a proposé d'intégrer sa compagnie, au début ma mère et moi étions hésitantes, surtout elle, mon expérience à l'académie lui avait laissé des doutes. Il a réussi à la convaincre, et moi j'ai réalisé que j'aimais toujours danser. J'étais très surprise lorsqu'il m'a apprit que c'était toi sa danseuse vedette.

-A moi aussi cela a fait un choc lorsqu'il est venu me voir dans les coulisses après la représentation de son ballet du spectacle de fin d'année pour me faire cette proposition, lui confia Jody. 

-En tout cas je suis contente pour toi, et de me retrouver ici, déclara la nouvelle danseuse enthousiaste.

-Moi aussi, cela me fait plaisir de te retrouver et de t'avoir comme partenaire.

-Merci Jody tu es adorable, la remercia-t-elle en lui faisant une bise. »

Les filles continuèrent à bavarder pendant plusieurs minutes de leurs souvenirs et de leur vie respective, avant de s'échauffer pour s'occuper et être prêtes lorsque les autres arriveraient. Lorsque Cooper pénétra dans le studio il n'eut pas besoin de demander à sa vedette si sa surprise lui avait plu, il n'eut qu'à regarder l'immense sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage. 

Emily avait été vite adoptée par la troupe et elle se sentait enfin à sa place et libre de danser. Jody et elle partageaient un petit appartement pas très loin du studio. Les deux filles apprenaient à mieux se connaître et se découvraient plein de points communs, autre que la danse classique. 

Le jour de la première représentation était arrivé, et tout le monde était à la fois excité et sur les nerfs. Si le public et les critiques aimaient le ballet alors la compagnie prouverait qu'elle avait sa place parmi les meilleures du pays, et la troupe pourrait partir en tournée, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, cet échec risquerait de leur coûter cher. 

« Je suis dans tous mes états, affirma Emily en terminant de se maquiller.

-Em détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, nous avons répéter, nous sommes au point, la rassura Jody.

-Facile à dire, cela fait un an que tu danses pour Cooper, moi c'est la première fois, si je commets une erreur ou si j'oublie un pas, ou pire si...

-Stop, respire calmement, l'interrompit son amie, rien de tout cela ne va arriver, nous allons très bien nous en sortir, cela va être un triomphe, la rassura-t-elle.

-Tu as raison, je dois positiver, tout va être parfait, se répéta-t-elle. 

-Exactement, confirma l'autre. » 

Les deux danseuses échangèrent un sourire complice pour se donner du courage mutuellement. Cooper vint les chercher, et elles quittèrent les loges pour se rendre en coulisses.Elles se jetèrent un dernier regard avant que le rideau ne se lève, et qu'elles entrent en scène. 

Dès la première minute de musique, les deux ballerines oublièrent leur stress, et se laissèrent porter par la mélodie. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'était les danseurs et danseuses autour d'elles. Elles ne voyaient plus les gens venus les voir, plus l'orchestre...

A la fin de la représentation le public leur fit une ovation à laquelle elles ne s'étaient pas attendues. Qui aurait crû que Jody et Emily, qui selon Jonathan ne seraient jamais de grandes danseuses à cause de leur corps, étaient ce soir applaudies par des milliers de spectateurs ! Elles se jetèrent un rapide coup d’œil, et l'une et l'autre remarquèrent la joie briller dans les iris de l'autre. Leur rêve était en train de se réaliser, elles avaient eu raison de ne pas abandonner.


End file.
